


Keep Me Warm

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why not try to sleep in here tonight instead of shivering by the fireside?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking for any Dragon Age pair + unexpected cuddling

It was a chilly night and Leliana had a blanket wrapped tightly around herself as she sat by the fire. Besides, Sten who was keeping watch over the campsite, everyone else was fast asleep. She had tried to sleep, but no matter what, she couldn't get comfortable or warm.

The flap to Morrigan's tent opened and the witch poked her head out. "Why not try to sleep in here tonight instead of shivering by the fireside?"

Leliana didn't give it another thought and practically ran towards the other woman's tent. She ducked inside to find the tent quite warm. "And you couldn't think to share this enchantment with the rest of us?"

Morrigan shrugged as she laid back down on her bedroll. "No one else but you seemed to be complaining. Come lay down."

Leliana laid beside her, blanket still wrapped tightly around her body. Morrigan sighed and reached out, pulling the other woman against her chest.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm," Morrigan replied. "Now go to sleep."


End file.
